Peter and Ariel: A story of love
by Iluvbloomwinx
Summary: Ariel lives happily with her sister Melody and mother Aurora. She isn't happy though with her boyfriend Eric, Melody decides to interfere, sending Ariel to neverland where she meets Peter.
1. The beginning

Peter and Ariel:A story of love

Ariel was a simple girl who had a mother and father. Her mother was Aurora and Triton, unfortunately, Triton died by an attack by pirates after Ariel had turned 17. Before he died, Aurora had given birth to Ariel and Melody, they were best friends/sisters. They grew up being semi-mer since Triton was a merman. Aurora managed to cope with being a lonely parent, but she still managed to be happy. Until Melody would do a decision that would impact Ariel's life forever.

Melody was watching out the window."Come on, Eric said he would be here at 9:00!"  
Eric was Ariel's boyfriend, and he had taken her for a walk on the beach. _It was so romantic!_ Melody was thinking. Melody thought Ariel and Eric were perfect together, which was why she was always nagging Eric to take Ariel somewhere. She always imagined Ariel in a wedding dress, Eric in a tuxedo, and Melody as her bridesmaid.

Finally, Eric and Ariel came into view, Melody smiled. _Eric had kissed Ariel on the cheek, for the first time! Soon, he would kiss her on the lips!_ Melody rushed downstairs to the door and opened it with Ariel holding her hand out. Clearly, she was about to open the door. Melody said"So, how was your date with Eric, my future brother in law?"

Ariel blushed,"Just because he kissed me on the cheek, and we've been dating for 3 months now, does not mean we're engaged!"

"Someday,!"

Ariel smiled. But she was kind of wondering,_ would Eric ever consider it? Maybe he would propose, that would be awesome!_ Melody could tell she was thinking the same thing, and both of them giggled.

**The next day...**

Aurora was making breakfast and laying out the plates, Ariel was helping. It was Melody's birthday and she was turning 12. Ariel had gotten her the perfect gift, but she hadn't told anyone, not even Eric. Melody came rushing down the stairs yelling,"It's my birthday, I'm finally twelve, soon I will become 18, like you Ariel!"

"Until that day, you are still 12. Mom and I made you a special breakfast, pancakes with whipped cream, your favorite!"

"With bacon?"Melody asked.

"Yes, and your special birthday surprise is coming after the party!"Ariel exclaimed.

"Woo Hoo! Is Eric coming?"Melody asked.

"Yep, and we have to go to the party now!Tip and Dash are going, and also every mermaid and merman in Atlantica!"

**3 hours later...**

"Happy birthday, Melody," Ariel placed a golden shelled necklace engraved with the word Melody.

Melody gasped, and said"Thanks, Ari. You're the best sister ever!"


	2. Melody thinks

Ariel and Eric were outside after have gone on another date. Eric asked her"Ariel, would you like to one day go for a boat ride? I'll take you to the lake, it's where the moon shines the brightest."

"Sure! You know I love you,"

"Okay," Eric leaned in and kissed Ariel on the lips. Ariel kissed back and was mentally screaming YES! After what had been a while, they both leaned back and smiled. Eric said"See you tomorrow."

"Bye,"

Ariel closed the door, and started jumping. Melody came running down the stairs, and jumped too. "I can't believe Eric and you kissed!"Ariel stopped jumping, and frowned. "And how did you know Eric kissed me?"

"Um, lucky guess?"

Ariel shouted,"I can't believe you were spying on me! I thought I already told you that I want privacy! You don't see me spying on you!"

"That's because I have no social life, you do! As the little sister,it's my job to spy on you when you go on a date."

"Mel, I never, ever want to see you on my life, dates, or anywhere!"

"That's not fair, I..."

Aurora came in and had been watching them fight, she looked sad and disappointed. She was fighting back tears," Don't fight, you are sisters..." She ran off and headed to her room, crying.

Ariel and Melody glared at each other. Ariel said," Now look what you've done, you made mom cry!"

"ME?! You're the one who started it!"

"No, you started it by being a pesky, rotten, awful, and no good little brat! I wish you had never stumbled into my life! I wish Morgana had killed you!"

Melody gasped. Ariel stormed off, while Melody fled to her room. Melody was sobbing deeply, and glanced down at her necklace. She grabbed it and sat down on her bed, _I really messed up this time. Now Ariel will never speak to me._

Aurora came in, and saw Melody crying. She walked over, and asked" What's the matter, Melody? If it was because of me, I'm sorry. I was just, I'm not used to seeing you and your sister fight."

" It's not that, Ariel was really mad at me for spying on her. I didn't mean to make her mad, I just, I want her and Eric to get married."

Aurora said," Melody, you know that sometimes everyone needs privacy sometimes, especially when it involves boys. You also can't control if Ariel and Eric ever get married, I know you probably didn't mean any harm, but you need to control yourself. By the way, a trick I learned to make up with my sisters is to make it up to them. Think about it, I'm going to check on your sister."

As Aurora left the room, Melody sat thinking. _How could she make it up to Ariel? Well, she had noticed that Ariel really wanted to speed up things in their relationship._ So did Melody. How? _I know, Daddy's trident!_

Before he had died, Triton had taught Melody how to cast spells with the trident. You just had to think about what you wanted the trident to do. In this case, Melody would make the trident find Ariel's true love, it would be Eric! Then, they would get married, perfect! Because there was no one else, or was there? (DA,DA,DAAAAA!)


	3. Disaster!

**I am going to finish this story, but please review! I like encouragement, and knowing that people want me to continue it, so REVIEW!**

Ariel collapsed on her bed and cried. She lifted her head and wiped the tears off her face. She started screaming in her pillow, then leaned down and pressed her head on the pillow. _I can't believe Melody, doesn't she know by now that I hate it when she spies on me!?_

Aurora came in, and knocked." May I come in?"

"Sure mom, but if you're with the enemy, you have to leave,"

Aurora said," Ariel, I know you're mad with Melody for spying on you, but you need to get over it. You are sisters, best friends."

"Sure mom, but I never do this stuff with her! Besides, she wants to interfere with my love life and try to get me and Eric married."

"I know, sweetie. But don't get mad, you know she's still young. Sisters are supposed to stick together, "

Ariel sighed,"I guess you're right, mom. Mom, tell me something. How did dad really get killed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, there weren't any pirates around when we rescued Melody from Morgana. I think you've been hiding something from us. I do remember seeing him in the morning after, but you told me it was an illusion. And you told us that he died when Morgana sent pirates to kill him as a backup plan."

Aurora shifted and looked away. She was sad, and responded" I guess it's time I told you, but please don't tell Melody, I will tell her when it is time,"

Ariel nodded. Aurora took a deep breath, and began," After Melody recovered, I was really mad with your father. I thought he could have taken better care of her, instead of letting Morgana catch her, especially when he was..."

"A merman?"

"Yes, a merman. He could have found her if he tried, that's what I said to him. He was shocked at my anger, and left me. I felt bad, and went to reconcile with him. Then, I found him lying on the beach, dead. I still live with guilt, knowing its my fault he died."

Ariel didn't know what to say,_No wonder Mom was so depressed when she saw Mel and me fighting._"Mom, I promise I'll forgive Melody, but she has to apologize first."

**At the sea-shore...**

Melody had found the trident and was ready to cast a spell. _Good thing I spied on mom the other day and found out where she had placed it. Wonder why Dad had a trident, though._ Melody thought a simple wish,

**Ariel is my sister**  
**she is lovely and smart**  
**find her true love**  
**destined to win her heart**

Melody waved the trident towards the castle, and suddenly dark clouds formed. Lightning struck, and rain poured._ Uh-oh, that was NOT supposed to happen._

Ariel was walking outside on the beach, she was looking for Melody. All of a sudden, a storm brew. Ariel was terrified, she fled, but then saw Melody and ran towards her. But the ocean had other plans, it grabbed her and swept her away. Ariel couldn't transform into a mermaid, probably because it was so strong.

**A day later...**

Ariel woke up and found herself on a beach shore. She looked around, but couldn't find the castle. She saw a beautiful rainbow, a few rocks, a pirate ship with pirates on it, and mountains. Ariel slowly stood up, and heard cannonballs and someone young laughing.  
_Something tells me I'm not in Atlantica anymore._


	4. Ariel in neverland

**Thank you for still reading Peter/Ariel, this is it, Ariel finally meets Peter! Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

Ariel gasped, _how did I end up here?This isn't my home, I don't even think this is a charted island. It is pretty, but..._

Ariel's thoughts were interrupted by a cannonballs shot, it was coming from the pirate ship. _Well, might as well investigate..._

Ariel jumped in the water, and transformed into a mermaid. She swam and went to the ship. Ariel climbed on it, and peeked through a small hole, and immediately gasped. A tall pirate was shouting,"Blast you, Peter Pan!" He was waving a sword around,_ probably at the Peter Pan guy, whoever he is._

There were more pirates, also trying to get someone. Then, Ariel saw a flying boy with a green shirt and pants. His shoes were, different. He was laughing and easily avoiding the cannonballs being shot at him. Ariel noticed that he thought of all of this as a game.

When she glanced at Peter, she smiled. _He's very, I don't know, there's something special about him. His eyes are, very beautiful._ Peter's eyes turned in surprise at Ariel, and she quickly turned around and hid. She jumped off, and landed in the water. _That was a close one, I better go and explore._

Ariel swam back, and she turned back into a human. She walked deeper into the island, and heard some girls laughing and talking. Ariel decided to investigate, and went in the direction of the noise, she spotted mermaids!

Ariel approached, and said,"Hi!"

The other mermaids saw her, and glared. After a moment of silence, one of the mermaids said,"Well, hello. How on earth did you get here?"

"I honestly don't know. There was a strong storm, and it swept me away to here."

"That's impossible. No simple ocean storm can take you to Neverland, unless King Triton did it."

Ariel's eyes were wide open. "Wait, did you say KING Triton? Was he a merman?"

"Of course he was a merman, he was the ruler of Atlantica. His trident was the source of his power, only his spells could take you to Neverland."

Ariel was surprised,_ Mom never told me Dad was a king, maybe that's why she was so mad at him, since was a king. Wait, if I could only get here because of Dad's trident, then..._

"Um, how can you get out of Neverland?"

The mermaid who had spoken to her, responded," You can't, not with those scrawny legs you have, even we can't. The only way is if Peter Pan shows you."

_Peter Pan? The flying boy? Well, I'm going to find him and demand he shows me how to get out of here. Wait, I remember seeing Melody holding, Daddy's trident! Oh, she's going to get it when I get home!_

"Well, for your information, I am not a human, I am a semi-mer, which is better than being a self absorbed mermaid like you and your friends."

The mermaid gasped, and shouted,"HOW DARE YOU!"

"By the way, I'm also a princess, King Triton was my father, he also told me that you wear fake seashells, Misty."

Misty gasped. She clearly didn't know that Ariel had payed attention to the things Triton had said." You know my name and my secret!?"

"Yes, and your friends, should I continue?"

"NO!" the mermaids shouted. Ariel laughed, and walked away. _Dad always told me about the mermaids of Neverland, he never told me though that they were real._  
Soon, she had walked back to the sea shore. The thing is, she didn't know Neverland, how was she supposed to find Peter, and get back home?


	5. Ariel's flying lessons

**Ok, again thanks for the people still reading this. I am working on updating this story when I can, have a great time reading!**

Peter was on the grass, rolling with laughter, he had overheard Ariel and the mermaids._ That redhead is so funny, I wonder where she went_. Peter flew, and spotted Ariel trying to swim away, only coming back to the same place she had started. She groaned, and Peter approached.

"Hi there!"

Ariel turned around, and she saw Peter. "Oh, you're Peter Pan."

"Yep, it's me! By the way, are you swimming in circles, or just trying to lose weight?"

Ariel glared at him,"For your information, I am trying to get home, which reminds me..."

With lightning quick moves, Ariel jumped and grabbed Peter's sword. She landed on her tail, and transformed back into a human. She held the sword out and made the meanest face she could make."You are telling me how to get home."

To Ariel's dismay, Peter started laughing. He said,"You are really quick, and a semi-mer! But you are in deep trouble, the only way to get out of here, is to fly."

"Fly? Seriously?"

"Yep! And that's something you can't do, or are you also half fairy?"

Ariel jabbed at Peter, but he easily dodged her attacks. _Fly? How am I going to fly, I don't even know how to convince Peter to teach me!_ Ariel paused, and sat down. Peter hovered above in confusion. Soon, Ariel started to cry, she silently cursed herself for crying in front of a stranger. Peter floated towards her.

Peter asked,"You okay?"

"I just want to go home,"

"Well you know the only way out of here, is to fly. Cmon, I'll show you how."**(TOTAL PETER PAN 2 SCENE, ONLY WITH JANE)**

Peter grabbed Ariel from the waist, and lifted her up. She gasped, and asked,"Where are we going?"

"Since you're new here, it is my obligation to show you around. You're going to love it here!" **(ANOTHER LINE!)**

Peter took her to the rainbow, and she got to touch it, _it feels good_. Then Peter held her waist, and flew all across Neverland. The waterfall, beautiful green trees, Skull Rock, and the Indian Village. Then, they zipped through Mermaid lagoon and ended up at Peter Pan's secret hideout.

Ariel was screaming as she fell on the slide and went all the way until Peter caught her in his arms. "That was fun, huh!?" **(You know already)**

Peter put her down and shouted,"Lost boys, fall in!"

Ariel heard boys rushing in and say a bunch of boys coming in.

"Slightly!"

"Nibs!"

"The twins!"

"Cubby!"

"Toodles!"

Peter looked at Ariel, she said,"Ariel!"

All of the boys crowded her, "Hi! Who are you?"

Peter said,"Boys, this is Ariel. She's going to stay here, and be our new mother, and tell us stories!"

Ariel's mouth fell open. "Wha.." Then, the boys rushed toward her, and she fell on the bed. Ariel said, "Sorry, but I'm not staying for long, Peter was about to show me how to fly."

Peter said,"Yes, but I promised the boys we were going to play Treasure Hunt first."

"Well, guys, can I speak with Peter alone?"

The boys left the room, and Ariel glared at Peter.

"What are you doing? You know I want to leave, you promised me you were going to teach me!"

"I know, but I don't give things for free,"

"Then, what do you want, Peter Pan?"

Peter rubbed his chin, and said," You have to win Treasure Hunt, but have to become a Lost boy first."

"And the other option is...?"

"You have to kiss me!"

Ariel practically gagged. _Are you serious?_ Peter seemed to read her thoughts and grinned. "That, or lost boy."

"Fine, Lost boy. When can I become one?"

"Tomorrow, but tell a story to the boys, or you'll have to sleep outside."

Ariel groaned, but said,"Fine, but I'll sing them a lullaby,"

**Later that night...**

All the boys were sitting down waiting for Ariel to tuck them in and sing. Ariel said,"Toodles, wipe your face." She also had tucked in Peter, Ariel made sure to tuck him in tightly.

Ariel sat down, and began.

_O the waves roll low,_  
_and the waves roll high, and_  
_so it goes, under the bright_  
_blue, endless sky_  
_Waves try to measure, the days_  
_that we treasure, wave hello, and_  
_wave good-bye..._

Soon, everyone was fast asleep. Ariel also fell asleep, and collapsed on Peter's bed. Peter wriggled out, and carried Ariel to her bed. She snuggled closer into his arms, and Peter smiled. He left her, and went back to bed.


	6. Back in Atlantica

Melody looked out the window, and was waiting. She was hoping for a glimpse of Ariel, but this time, it wasn't to spy on her with Eric. She fought tears on her eyes, Ariel had been missing for only 2 days, but Melody was still worried.

Melody trudged down the stairs,_Might as well tell Mom the truth now._

Aurora was sitting on the couch, she had her eyes closed with dried tears on her face. She also had been mourning for Ariel, but there was no way of telling where she had gone. She noticed Melody, and said,"Melody, sweetie. Sit down next to me."

Melody sat down next to her, took a deep breath, and said,"Mom, there's something I need to tell you, I know how Ariel disappeared."

Aurora gasped, and said,"How?"

"Um, I was thinking about what you said, about how to make it up to Ariel. So I used daddy's trident and cast a spell with it to find Ariel's true love. I don't know why the storm happened, but it was because of me. It's my fault Ariel is gone, and she's probably in trouble..."

Aurora hugged Melody as she started crying again. She said,"Oh Melody, I know you were just trying to help. But after we find Ariel, you are grounded."

"I hope I get grounded soon, mom. I want Ariel back."

Eric came in, with a determined look on his face. He had been searching for Ariel ever since Melody called him and told him about Ariel. He said,"I still have found no trace of Ariel, but I'll keep searching."

Aurora replied,"Thank you, Eric. I'm sure Ariel will come back soon, thanks to you."

Eric nodded, and went out the door. Melody was thinking, _I wonder why Ariel never thought she and Eric will be a great married couple! I mean, he's already looking for her, no matter what! So much dedication!_

Eric had sat down on the beach, and was thinking. _Ariel will come back, I love her. No matter what happens, she will be with me again. After all, that's why I got rid of the dad. He didn't approve, swore I would never be with Ariel. I proved him wrong, and I still will._

**DRAMATIC FINISH! sorry it's short, will get back to ariel and peter. Just wanted to get back to Melody and Aurora.**


	7. Ariel's lost boy training

Ariel was sitting on a rock impatiently, Peter had told her that he was going to get the person in charge for a test. When she had woken up, Peter told her in order to become a lost boy, she had to take tests to prove she was 'lost boy material'.

Ariel was thinking, _Is this worth it? Yes, it is. Melody,Mom, and Eric, they must miss me a lot. Eric, my love, don't worry, soon I'll learn to fly and return to you!_  
Ariel's thoughts flew away as Peter shouted. He flew down, with a huge grin on his face.  
Ariel asked,"So, who's in charge of giving the test? The air?"

"No, it's Tinkerbell."

A glow of white light flew down, and a figure showed. It was a little person with wings with a yellow bun and a green dress. She was looking at Ariel and observed her, after a while, she nodded at Peter. Peter smiled," Tink says you're okay, and she will give you the first test. You have to be careful on the first one, many few people have ever passed it, so try hard. Or..."

"I know, I won't become a lost boy, and I won't fly, which means I'll stay here forever." Even though Ariel said it lightly, she was terrified at the thought she could stay in Neverland without seeing her family again, or Eric.

Tink said something, but all Ariel heard was jingling bells. Ariel said,"How am I supposed to take a test if I can't even understand Tinkerbell?"

"Oh yeah, another important detail. Wait a second," Peter groped for something in his pocket, and grabbed it. On his hand, was a flower bracelet that was blue.

"I didn't know you made friendship bracelets, Peter. Did you make them with your BFF's?"

Peter laughed and blushed."No, Tink made it, with partial help from me. This bracelet is for you to understand Tink's language. You need it for the test."

Ariel reached for the bracelet, and her hand touched Peter's. To her surprise, she didn't move her hand. Peter looked in surprise at her, and their hands were still touching. After a long moment, Ariel grasped the bracelet and put it on. She walked away following Tink for the test.

_What happened there? Why did I just do that? Oh god, what was I thinking? Does he care about what happened? Why am I asking myself so many questions?_

Tink said,"Focus mergirl, we have work to do."

"Tink, I am a semi-mer."

"Sorry, now for this test you have to run after me. A lost boy has to keep up with me, since I am a fast flier."

Tink zoomed fast, with Ariel running after her. Soon, she noticed a hurt rabbit, begging for help. _A poor bunny, I have to help him. But what about the test? Peter said I have to pass it, no this little critter needs me, he needs my help._

Ariel grabbed him, and dashed to the nearest lake. She set him down and scooped some water and added her magic and placed it on the bunny. Mermaids could make water a healing potion, it didn't restrict semi-mers though.

The bunny hopped up, and went away. Tink arrived soon, and Ariel said,"Before you say anything, I know, I failed the test. But that bunny needed me, and he seemed helpless and..."

Tinkerbell shouted,"Congratulations! You passed the test!"

Ariel responded in the only logical way,"What!?"

"This test was to test you if you are kind and nice. Though Lost boys do tend to mess around, they should always have a good intention in their heart, even when they are in pressure."

"Oh, so I can go on the next test!"

Tink nodded."Peter said if you passed, to go to the beach for a break. He'll tell you what comes next in a while."

**At Peter's place...**

Peter was examining his hand. He kept touching it where Ariel had placed it on his hand. _Why am I obsessing so much over it?_

Tinkerbell flew close, and said,"Peter Pan, I know what happened to you. You're starting to have feelings for Ariel. Don't deny it, but know that Ariel isn't going to be any different from Jane. If you had already taught her to fly by now, Ariel would already be gone."

Peter slumped down in his chair, collecting all of this. _She's right, as always. Ariel would never want to be here, she wants to go home, just like Jane. Even when I started to have feelings for her, she left me._

Tink said,"All right, Ariel passed the test and is on the beach taking a break. I'm going to check on her, but remember what I said. Don't get your hopes up, Neverland will suffer if you end up with a broken heart again."

**On the beach at Neverland...**

Ariel was laying on the beach. After a while, she took out her book from her pocket and opened it. She smiled at the memories laying in it. Melody's friendship bracelet, Aurora's mother's day card, and Eric's rose from valentine's day.

There were so many happy moments, that Ariel started to tear up. Ariel wiped her tears off her face, and thought with a determined look. _I will come home, guys. No matter what it takes, I will come home. And nothing is going to stop me._


	8. Emotions

Ariel was walking to the forests of Neverland. She had heard Peter's voice, and left the beach to investigate. She was tired of waiting, so she went to find out what he was doing.  
Peter Pan was telling the lost boys something, but they were grossed out.

"And then she held her hand on mine! What do you think it means?"

Slightly said,"I think Peter, that a girl likes you! Gross! And it's Ariel!"

Ariel hid behind a tree. _Why is Peter telling them this? That moment was embarassing, why would he do this? Well, it shows me what type of guy he_ is.

Ariel stepped out, and Peter's eyes widened. He said,"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored, so I followed your voice. Can we do something else?"

Peter thought, and responded,"Yes, want me to teach you how to fly?"

"What? But you told me that-"

"Yeah, I know. But you deserve it."

Peter flew toward her, and grabbed her. He set her on the rock, and Ariel looked down. She suddenly felt a little, scared. _Oh, no. I think I'm scared of heights._ Worse, she spotted Cubby eating popcorn. Ariel said,"Um, Peter, are you sure? I mean, I still haven't become a lost boy..."

"Yes, I'm sure. But the lost boys want you out, no space for a girl."

Ariel tried again,"Peter, this is ridiculous. I can't fly!"

"Of course you can! Or is it because I'm smarter than you are?"

"I really doubt that, Peter."

"Braver!"

Ariel chuckled."Right,"

"Stronger!"

"Oh yeah, that's it, Peter. You are stronger than me."

"Must be my good looks,"

"Maybe when you're at the bottom of the sea,"

Peter stumbled."Hey! What does that mean?"

"Mer joke."

Peter said,"Whatever. Anyone can do it. Even the lost boys can. You just need faith, trust, and pixie dust!"

Ariel asked,"Pixie dust? What's pixie dust?"

Tinkerbell came, and said,"It's a special kind of dust that enables you to fly. I give it, which is how Peter flies. Give me a second, and I will apply it to you."

Tinkerbell flew and sprinkled pixie dust around Ariel. Ariel felt the dust, and rubbed it with her fingers. It was so shiny and soft. Peter said,"All right, Ariel. Time to fly!"

"Don't even think about..."

But it was too late. Peter pushed Ariel and she fell towards the ground. All the lost boys were shouting,"I got her! I got her!"

Then, Ariel crashed into the ground. Cubby sheepishly said,"I thought you said you got her."

Ariel crawled out of the ginormous hole, and said,"How am I ever going to get home?"

That was only the beginning of her problems. Hook and Smee had been spying on Ariel and Peter Pan. Hook said,"So, the girl can't fly, yet she wants to go home. Smee, do you know what this means?"

Smee said,"6 more weeks of winter?"

"You imbecile! We'll get me treasure, and the boy..."

Peter noticed a book sticking out of Ariel's pocket. He said,"Hey, what's this?" And he grabbed the book as Ariel reached her hands out. Ariel said,"Give that back! It's my memory book, it's a reminder of home!"

Peter put it on his face, and then threw it at Slightly,"Hey Slightly, look at this!" All of the lost boys started throwing the book around with Ariel trying to get it back. It was like a game of monkey in the middle. Finally, Nibbs held it in place with Peter kicking it towards Cubby where it went in his mouth. Ariel gasped, and Cubby swallowed it.

Everyone started laughing, including Peter. Ariel felt tears coming, and ran far way. Tinkerbell saw her, and kicked Peter. Peter finally spotted Ariel running.

Ariel was sobbing, _I can't believe what Peter and the boys did. Why? Why am I scared of heights? If not for that, I could already be far away from Neverland._

Peter was spying on her crying. He was thinking, _Why does she care about that book so much?_ He decided to fly close, and he heard her murmur, "I miss you Mom and Mel. You're the best family ever. I wish I could still be with the things in my book, but Cubby ate it."

Peter flew away, and Tinkerbell scolded him. "I can't believe you did that to Ariel, that's it. You are going to help her become a lost boy, no more tests."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said before, you helped Jane too soon and it ended up in disaster. But Ariel does have a good heart, and she deserves it. After what you did."

"All right, but can you talk to her?"

"I think it's something you have to do."


	9. Confessions

Peter said,"I'm sorry, Ariel, for what I did."

Ariel glanced up at Peter and saw his face. He truly did look sorry, but Peter had done something unforgivable.

"Peter, you know..."

"I know, but Tink said that you can become a lost boy now. No more tests, you just have to win Treasure Hunt now."

"Really?"

"Yes, so..."

**After a long while of running away from bees, swimming in water and mud, swinging on vines, etc. Ariel is finally given a chance to play Treasure Hunt.**

Ariel was looking everywhere, but no clue at all. She saw all of the lost boys looking around too. But then, Ariel spotted Peter glancing at Skull rock and grinning. _It's at Skull Rock! Of course, none of the lost boys can reach it from here, except for a certain semi-mer!_

Ariel dived in the water, and swam to Skull Rock. She went as fast as she could, and finally reached her target. She came to the surface, and transformed back into a human. Ariel smilled when she saw the treasure chest. "I found the treasure!"

Peter came, and all of the lost boys cheered. Peter put on a jeweled crown and grabbed a sword. "For your amazing lost and finding skills, and for being a great person, I now pronounce you a lost boy! I mean, a lost girl."

Ariel grinned, and she jumped on Peter and hugged him. "This is the best day ever, Peter!"

**Later...**

"So, want to try to fly now?"

Ariel said,"I think so, I'm ready."

Ariel stepped off the cliff, and stumbled. Peter caught her, and held her waist. "Try now," Ariel held Peter's arm, and floated. "Hey, I'm doing it!" Ariel flew, but still held Peter's hand. Both of them smiled at each other.

Ariel and Peter flew around Neverland, admiring all of the sights. It was something both of them had done before, but this time it was different. Peter glanced at Ariel, and noticed something. _She's so pretty, and brave. Also adventurous, something those mermaids aren't._

He flew down and grabbed a flower. Peter flew up, and gave it to Ariel. Ariel put it on her hair, and felt happy. _Peter is a great guy, sometimes he can be childish, but he's a great guy_. After a while, they both stopped to rest on a rock looking out on the outskirts of Neverland.

Peter said,"You're pretty good for a rookie,"

"Thanks, flying boy."

"Well, tell me something,"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me if you like this,"

Peter leaned his face towards Ariel. Ariel leaned too, and their lips touched softly. They were still kissing, as the moon shone high. Soon, Ariel got a memory, or a flashback. The kiss reminded her of Eric, and then Ariel pushed Peter back. Peter had a shocked look on his face as Ariel ran away.

"She hates me,"

Tink shook her head for the zillionth time."She doesn't hate you,"

"Then, why did she run when I kissed her?"

"I don't know, but just because she ran, doesn't mean Ariel hates you."

"Yes, but I'm making a mistake again. I made an attempt with Jane, now Ariel."

Tink left Peter by himself wallowing in misery. Tink found Ariel, and she flew close to hear her mumble. Ariel shook her head,"I can't do this, I have to leave soon, I can't stay here any longer."

"Why? What did Peter do? I thought you cared for him."

Ariel looked startled, and said,"Tink, I have a boyfriend at home. I'm not sure of my feelings, Peter is a nice guy, but there's also Eric, I'm not sure who I love anymore."

Tink was shocked,_ Ariel has a boyfriend? No wonder, but, who does she love? Eric, or Peter?_

Ariel said,"I know, which is why I can't stay here anymore. Can you give me some pixie dust before I leave?"

"Not until you say goodbye to Peter."

"Tink!"

"I mean it, or you stay."

"Fine, I will."

Ariel walked to the lost boys hideout, and slipped in. She was preparing herself for the awkward farewell. But then, she found an empty bedroom. Ariel was surprised, all she saw were empty beds, not touched. "Tink, where is everyone? I thought Peter was supposed to be here."

Tinkerbell was confused too. "I swear, Peter was here. Look he left me a note,"

_Dear Tink,_  
_Went to Skull Rock. Ariel left me a note that said she was going to meet_  
_me there. Hope you have a good time, took lost boys with me._  
_-Peter_

Ariel said,"Not true, I was with you!"

Tink gasped."Hook,"

She flew out the door, with Ariel shouting,"Who's Hook?"

Tink quickly gave Ariel some pixie dust and said,"He's Peter's archenemy, we have to hurry. I think he set a trap for him at Skull Rock."

Ariel flew quickly to Skull Rock. She found Peter sitting down, looking glum. The lost boys were also sad, and waiting. Ariel landed in front of them, when Peter said,"I'm sorry, Ariel. I shouldn't have done...what I did,"

Ariel said,"No worries, but we have to go, now."

"This is important, I wanted to talk with you in private, but the lost boys wanted to come with me."

"Peter, the note I gave you wasn't from me, it was Hook! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

Unfortunately, all of a sudden, pirates came from every corner, grabbing Peter with ropes. They also got the lost boys, with the treasure chest. The guy coming down on a rug had a mustache and and was a pirate, he also had a hook on his hand. So that's Hook, Peter's archenemy.

Ariel shouted,"Stop! Let Peter go!"

Hook said,"Oh, look at what we have here boys! Peter's girlfriend!"

Ariel and Peter blushed. Ariel spoke up,"Hook, let Peter go."

"Oh, all of a sudden I have to listen to a girl, that's a first."

"I mean it,"

"Keep talking girl, because you're about to be captured,"

Then, Hook's pirates came and grabbed her. She fought, kicked, and poked with her elbow, but it wasn't enough. They tied a rope against her mouth, and her hands and feet. Then, Hook admired his captures,"Let's see, Peter Pan, the person I despise the most. Me treasure, which Peter stole from me. Peter's men or lost boys. And finally, the piece de resistance, Peter's girlfriend."

Ariel shouted, but all you could hear were mumbles.


	10. Rescue

Tink took deep breaths, and tried to keep quiet. She slowly lifted her head up,and heard Hook yelling. "and, the piece de resistance, Peter's girlfriend."

Then, some muffled shouts. Tink guessed it was Ariel, and saw the pirates take away everyone, including the treasure. Tink flew down on the ground, and cried.

**(Music playing, "I've got to find a way"from MLP. Yes, I am a fan, but go on youtube and search, and play this song. Listen, visualize Tink being sad, and Peter and Ariel being captured by Hook, she feels responsible. When it's done, go back to this 't forget to brush off your tears, what? No, I am not crying, what's on my face? It's water, go away and read.)**

Tink brushed off her tears, and sat quietly for a moment. _I can't do this by myself, I need to talk with Queen Clarion._ Tink flew all the way to the pixie dust tree, and discovered that she was in her room. Tink found the wooden door, and knocked. Queen Clarion opened it, and saw Tink's worried face.

"Come in, Tinkerbell."

Tink came in, and quickly told her the entire story, about Ariel, and when Queen Clarion asked about Jane, she also told her.

"Well, Jane is Wendy's daughter. She was kidnapped by Hook, and taken to Neverland. Hook tried to feed Jane to a giant orange octupus, but Peter saved her. She wasn't a good person, but Peter decided to give her a chance. He tried to teach her to fly, but she couldn't. Jane only cared about going home, which was why she betrayed Peter and joined forces with Hook. Then, she saved Peter and the lost boys with my help, but then, she left, and Peter later confessed that he cared about her, and that Jane had left."

"Tinkerbell, I think the real question is, do you want Ariel and Peter together?"

"I don't know, I..."

"The problem is, you don't know if you do. I think that you were so mad at Jane for hurting Peter, that you weren't willing to accept Ariel, you judged that she would be the same as Jane."

"Ariel is a nice girl, but I told you about her and Eric. What if she chooses him instead of Peter?"

"There's only one way to find out, but how will you know if you don't give her a chance?"

Tinkerbell paused, and smiled."Thanks, Queen Clarion. You helped me sort things out, and I'm going to help save Ariel and Peter Pan."

**At Hook's ship...**

Peter was hanging from a anchor with his hands tied behing his back. Ariel was still tied with her hands, feet, and mouth. She was lying on the ground, and she was shouting, but still muffled sound. Ariel was squirming, but it did no good.

Hook said,"Control yourself, Peter's girlie."

Peter said,"Her name's Ariel,"

"You, too, Pan."

"Let the lost boys, go."

Hook responded,"How about, I do let them go, on the plank, after I feed Ariel to the sharks! Boys, toss Ariel in a bag and hang her over the sharks."

Ariel resisted as the pirates got hold of her, and pushed her into a bag. They tore a hole so she could see, though. Ariel stopped for a moment, as they hung her over the sea. _What did I do to get in this mess? Just when I actually started to get my feelings sorted out. Now I'll never get to tell Peter my decision, or Eric._

Ariel saw a light in the distance, she squinted and saw a tiny fairy, _TINKERBELL! She came back!_

Tink spotted a bag, and flew there to find Ariel with a bandanna tied on her mouth. More muffles,and Tink said,"Don't worry, I have a plan. I'm going to get Hook to cut the rope, and you do your thing. We'll meet at the top of the ship, here's some pixie dust."

Tink gave her pixie dust, and left. She flew towards Peter, and whispered,"Get him to cut the rope."

"Why? That's the last thing I'm going to do, look, if you're jealous..."

"I'm not jealous, that was the old Tinkerbell. Look, I have a plan, just do it, for Ariel."

Peter felt a twinge of compassion. Right there and then, he realized he did care for Ariel. He was willing to do anything for her.

"Ok, go find a safe place, I can irritate Hook faster than a cheetah,"

Tink flew away,and Peter started his part of the plan."Hey, Hook, nice pants, got them from the crocodile?"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY CLOTHES!"

"It's not your fault, it's the fact that you have zero fashion sense!"

Ariel laughed, _Sometimes Peter can have a positive effect on you, even if you're about to be fed to sharks._

Hook lost his temper,and said,"You took it too far, get ready for your girlfriend to be shark food!"

He cut the rope, and Ariel fell towards the ocean. Tink flew towards the water, and quickly untied the bag. Ariel had fin power, now, and had used her tail to help free her hands and mouth. She said,"Let's go teach Hook he can't mess with me."

Ariel and Tinkerbell flew to the ship, and Ariel landed with her human body and sword in hand. "Hook, prepare to face defeat."

Hook took his sword and prepared to duel. Ariel and Hook kept dueling, surprisingly, Ariel had a good arm, and was good at sword fighting. Tink took on the task of freeing Peter and the lost boys. Ariel had Hook cornered, when Peter shouted,"Ariel!"

Ariel turned away, and smiled. Then, and Hook got Ariel and held his sword against her neck."Peter, surrender, or the girl dies,"

"Game's over Hook, I win!"

Peter threw his sword against the rope that was holding him up, and he fell down, with Ariel floating above. After a lot of painful shouts and the ship sinking when he took the anchor with him, Ariel froze. She saw a ship coming, and it looked a lot like, Eric's! Ariel flew to the beach, leaving Peter following. Ariel landed on the ship with gaping sailors staring at her. Eric was steering, and he saw Ariel.

Eric said,"Ariel! I finally found you!"

Ariel felt uncomfortable when he hugged her. When he kissed her, Peter was right there. Ariel looked at Peter, he was hurt and confused. Ariel said,"Peter, this is..."

Eric said,"Ariel, as my girlfriend, you have to introduce me,"

Peter's face saddened even more when Eric said girlfriend. Peter said,"I understand, Ariel. No need to explain,"

Peter flew away, and Ariel hurt. Eric said,"Ariel? What's wrong?"

"Eric, I don't know, I'm not sure of my feelings right now, I just had problems with a Captain Hook, and..."

"Wait, what's his name?"

"Hook,"

Eric grimaced, and Hook came up behind her. Ariel was wondering when and how he got there, but this time, he looked straight at Eric. Hook said,"So, you're boyfriend is not Peter Pan, but Eric, the murderer."

"MURDERER?!"

Ariel looked at Eric, and he looked nervous. He said,"Hook, don't lie to Ariel, I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Oh, sure, like you didn't kill King Triton, ruler of the oceans just because he knew you had a dark heart and didn't want you with Ariel."

Ariel gasped, and attacked Eric. He held her back as she screamed,"ERIC! HOW COULD YOU!?"

Eric said,"Fine, you know,"

"Tell me now,"

"Fine, I loved you when I first saw you as a mermaid, you had the most beautiful voice. I wanted to marry you, but I found out that you were a princess, daughter of King Triton. I went to speak with him, but he said I was a terrible man, and I would never be with you. I had to take action, so I asked Hook to help me. He talked with Morgana, and kidnapped Melody as a distraction. Triton was depressed when I found him, I killed him and left him on the beach shore."

Ariel said,"You and I are no longer together, you are a terrible person."

"I did it for you,"

"You have a nasty way of expressing it, but no. I don't want to be with the guy who killed my dad,"

Ariel flew away, with Eric scowling. Eric headed back to the mainland, as Ariel watched him on a cloud. Ariel cried, realizing that she had just lost Peter, when she realized she actually cared for him.


	11. I love you, the end

Tinkerbell was distraught, _Ariel would never, ever hurt Peter, then why is he telling me this?_ Tinkerbell left Peter,and searched for Ariel, she gave up as she sat on a cloud. Then, she heard sobbing, and some words in a melodious tone.

_I always dreamed that my life could be_  
_like a fairytale, a perfect fantasy_  
_But it was nothing more, nothing more than_  
_a dream_

Ariel sobbed, and was releasing a flood of tears. Tink looked at her in awe, she never realized Ariel had an amazing voice. But, she also realized Ariel was sad, probably because of Peter.

"Ariel?"

Ariel didn't look up, she just said,"Tink, I messed up big time."

"How? I thought you loved Eric, saying you kissed him,"

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. It's my fault for ever being with Eric, not ever seeing the type of monster he was."

Tink sat quietly as Ariel told her the story, everything.

"My mom and dad were in love, but it wasn't a very welcomed love. My mom was a human, and my dad was a merman. He was King Triton, ruler of the oceans, and my mom, Aurora, the peasant. Eventually, dad convinced the mer counsil to let him and mom get married. They were happy, and mom gave birth to me and my sister, Melody. We are both semi-mers, except Melody won't get her mermaid fins until she's 18. She was mad, and decided to find Morgana, who was known for helping, or tricking people. What I didn't know, was that Eric and Hook had a hand in it. After Melody disappeared, my dad was anxious to find her. Eventually, he found her and we rescued her. But then, Eric killed my father the next day. It was a mystery, till today. I started dating him after 2 months dad had died, I needed time to mourn."

"I feel stupid that I agreed to date him, after what he did. I look back, and I remember the times with my dad, he told me about Neverland. He only talked about the mermaids, though."

Tink said,"Ariel, I'm so sorry you went through all of that. I just wish Peter could understand, but... Do you love him?"

Before Ariel could answer, Peter Pan flew up to them. Peter looked straight at Ariel, and didn't notice Tinkerbell. He said,"Ariel, before you plan to leave, I have to tell you something."

Ariel tried to protest, but he said,"No. I'm going to speak right now."

Peter took a deep breath, and said,"Ariel, I didn't want to accept you. I thought you were going to be just like Jane, because you and her shared a lot. Wanting to learn how to fly, go home, and fun to be with. But, there was something, a different spark when I met you. I never wanted you to go away, but then I hurt you, so Tink agreed with helping you learn how to fly faster. Then, there was the night I,"

Tink interrupted."Peter, I know what you did, you were blubbering all about that with me."

"Anyway, I really realized I cared about you. I found the note left by Hook, and decided to tell you the truth, but then Hook captured us, and you know the rest."

Ariel said,"Peter, I didn't mean to-"

"No, I understand. I have to let you go."

"Peter, don't leave me, I want to be with you."

"Why? Why should I stay with someone who kissed her boyfriend?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

There was a long silence, and all you could hear was a cricket chirping. **(I know there are no crickets on a cloud, it's a metaphor!)** Peter and Ariel's eyes were wide open, and Ariel had put her hands on her mouth and gasped. Peter said,"Love you?"

Ariel blushed, and she could feel her face turning red. Tink was right there, and she was grinning. Ariel said,"Um, yeah."

"Then, why did you-"

Tink made Peter and Ariel stand up, and made them look at the sky. It was a beautiful sunset, with pink and orange clouds surrounding it. Tink then made them look at each other.

Tink said,"Peter, what do you say now?"

Peter said,"Ariel, I love you, too. You're the only one for me."

Ariel smiled as Peter put his hands on her face, he leaned in, but hesitated. He removed his hands, and shifted uncomfortably. Tink groaned,"Do I have to do everything around here?"

Tink pushed the both of them together, and they kissed. Ariel wrapped her arms around Peter, and vice versa. Tink flew and gave both of them pixie dust, they flew up, and kept going. As the sun went down, Ariel and Peter were hugging, and Tink was rejoicing. _Just think, soon, there will be little Ariels and Peters, I call being the babysitter!_

**The End**


	12. Note to Readers

Sup Peter and Ariel fans! This is just a note for you guys to know that if you want to keep reading what goes on next, you have to see my story called Confessions, Love, and Drama! Please review, and thanks!


End file.
